


Wish I May

by Mithen



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen





	Wish I May

The field seems to stretch out forever in all directions, as far as the eye can see. A bird sings in the grass. The sun is warm on her shoulders. There are no paths. She is free to go in any direction she chooses.

She hoists the weighted companion cube on her shoulder and begins to walk, neither hesitating nor hurrying. There are cool streams lined with brambles that bear soft red fruit; she puts them in her mouth and tastes herself smiling.

The sky changes colors, from clear blue to mottled violet to deep sapphire. She stops in wonder when she sees the first glimmering star pierce the twilight, so different from the cold dead specks she saw while she clung to life on the moon.

"I wish I may," she hears a low, hoarse voice say, and realizes it's her own. "I wish I might."

She knows she will continue on her journey, and will find others to share it. She will survive, she will defeat the forces that try to stop her. It's what she does. The world is open before her, with no limits, no restrictions, no walls.

 _I wish I may, I wish I might._


End file.
